An example of using an electron microscope through remote operation is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.9-63529. The gazette discloses an electron microscope observation system comprising an electron microscope main body; a converting unit for converting various electron beam scanning speeds to an image scanning speed, and making the image scanning speed in synchronism with a transmission path; an analogue-digital converter for converting analogue image signals to digital image signals; a digital-analogue converter for digital image signals to analogue image signals; and an image display unit for displaying electron microscope image signals, and further comprising an electron microscope operation unit for performing operation of moving a sample stage, operation of changing the magnification and operation of focusing of the electron microscope main body; and an operation signal input unit for inputting the operation control signal to the electron microscope operation unit.